The purpose of this project is for the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center to provide research base resources for two Community Clinical Oncology Programs (CCOPs), Virginia Mason Hospital CCOP and the Southwest Washington CCOP. As a research base, the Fred Hutchinson staff will: 1) educate and train physicians, nurses, and data managers from the cooperating institutions in methods of clinical research; 2) in cooperation with CCOP members, design research protocols; 3) aid CCOPs in the initial implementation of research protocols; 4) monitor research studies including case registration, pathology, patient eligibility, quality of treatment including compliance in dose and schedule, documentation of response, reporting toxicity and analysis of results and 5) aid CCOPs in data management. The initial emphasis of this grant will be in the study of hematologic malignancies.